<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tunnel of Love by draggedtohell (gemini2000)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441451">Tunnel of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini2000/pseuds/draggedtohell'>draggedtohell (gemini2000)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age not mentioned but Reader is an adult, Comeplay, Creampie, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Excessive Use of "Master", Eye Contact, F/M, French Kissing, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Implied Age Difference, Implied Jealousy, Implied Mutual Obsession (LOL), Implied Relationships, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Making Out, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Mating Press, Mentioned Spanking, POV Second Person, Padawan!Reader, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Reader is in love, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Use of "Little", Vaginal Sex, mentioned biting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini2000/pseuds/draggedtohell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Master owns you in more than one way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tunnel of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Master!” You cried out, the sound only slightly muffled given that your head was pressed face-down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin was pounding into you at a ruthless pace, both hands gripping your hips tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your ass burned from the earlier spanking he gave you, intensifying your pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your last mission just ended, and while you should have gone straight to your room to meditate and sleep, you were at the mercy of your Master in his room instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He growled, unrelenting. His gloved hand remained on your hip to give him leverage, but his other one reached for your hair. He grabbed a handful and tugged, and shivers rushed down your body, adding to the heat in your core. Eventually, his hand found its way to your braid, as it was wont to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> Padawan,” he grunted. “Mine. Say it, little girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yours, Master...” You trailed off, unable to think clearly, let alone speak coherently when he was fucking you stupid — but you knew he’d punish you if you didn’t respond appropriately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you had been thinking straight, you would have thought about how you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>his. You would have thought about what prompted this primal claiming, what caused him to own you in this way. You would have laughed it off, of course you didn’t care about Windu’s Padawan. You had eyes only for Anakin, your Master. Even before he had staked his claim on you for the first time, you would have done anything for him, anything to make him proud of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do better than that, baby,” he tugged on your braid hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you didn’t have time to think this, and instead responded instinctively. Of course it was true though; it was how you really felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I’m yours — I’m yours Anakin, I belong to you!” Tears welled in your eyes as you felt your end rapidly approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do, you’re mi — Oh fuck —” he growled when you clenched down on his cock suddenly. “Are you going to come, Padawan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah, yes, ohmygod please,” you wailed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of getting you there, he abruptly pulled out, leaving you empty. “Wh— Master,” you moaned pathetically, hole twitching around nothing. You lifted your head and readjusted yourself so you were now lying on your back, looking at Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your Master’s attention was all over you, his intense gaze darting from the brazen bite he left on your shoulder, to your tits, to your pussy. His hair, that beautiful disheveled mess, clung to his face; his cheeks were flushed; his scar sat pronounced on his glowing skin; and his dilated eyes entranced you. Every part of him was beautiful, nobody would ever captivate you like Anakin did. You were ruined for everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to look at you when I come inside of this little cunt,” he said, crawling closer to your body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Anakin, I need it,” you pleaded. Your clit was throbbing. His appraisal made it all the worse, exacerbating the heat you felt in both your face and pussy. You loved when he stared at you, but it also embarrassed you — and he knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby. You know your Master will take care of you,” Anakin reached his gloved hand to your face. You were obsessed with the way it covered you. He stroked your cheek for a couple moments before two of his fingers pressed against your lips. You opened them before he had the chance to, loving the way the leather tasted. You sucked, then allowed him to move them around your mouth, causing drool to leak down your chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a good Padawan. You’re my good girl, hm? Do you want it?” He asked, maintaining the intense eye contact. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes I want it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking his fingers back, he pulled your thighs close to him and rubbed his cock along your folds. When it grazed your clit, you couldn’t help but cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, please, I want your cum Master,” you wailed. His teasing continued for a bit longer, he always wanted you squirming and begging for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something finally snapped, as it always did. He growled and finally reentered you. “Fuck, you’re so goddamn tight,” he exhaled. “I love your little pussy, it’s all mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock was hitting that spot inside you, and with every powerful thrust you felt yourself moving closer to release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin could tell, because you were erratically tightening on him. His hands kept a tight grip on your thighs, holding you in a mating press. Your teary eyes were driving him crazy, and he knew he was close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you want it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, please!” You begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward to steal a kiss, but like anything Anakin did to you it was intense: his tongue forced its way into your mouth, thrusting deep inside. Your tongues moved in sync while he continued to fuck you, pressing against the spongy area that made you weak. Your heart pounded in your chest — when he kissed you like this it was hard not to sink even deeper in love with him than you already were. When he finally pulled away from your mouth he leaned down to put his face in the crook of your neck, running his tongue along the expanse. His teeth just grazed the spot where your neck met your shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Your breath hitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to mark you, baby,” he breathes, causing shivers to erupt all over your body. He knows he can’t, but he wants to, and the thought of walking the Temple hallways brandishing his hickeys makes you even hotter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want it!” You cry incoherently, clenching on his cock. He kissed the spot once, before pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t know how, but he speeds up even more, practically splitting you in two. “I’m gonna come inside you, Padawan,” he moans, his hands gripping your hips even tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” you mewl, “I want your cum, Master!” Your vision started to blur as his pace stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Are you going to take it like a good girl? Are you going to take my cum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words are what make you break; stars erupt behind your eyes as you lose all semblance of control. Waves of pleasure crash over you as you come, hard. “Y-yes, oh fuck, oh Master,” you babble mindlessly, clenching on his cock, eyes rolling back in your head. His eyes watch as you come undone, addicted to the way you react to his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Yeah— I’m coming,” he jerks intensely and the heat of his cum finally begins to shoot into you. He tries to regain his pace as wave after wave fills your aching cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Anakin!” you wail, continuing to grip down on his cock until the last of his load fills your womb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re both panting and sweating, and when you finally open your eyes you notice his gaze has moved from your face to where your bodies meet. He stays inside you for a moment longer before he starts to pull out. You both moan from the sensitivity. His hands kept their grip on your thighs so that he could watch his cum flow out of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you take me baby,” he says softly, eyes locked on your heat. Warmth rushes through your body at his praise. He releases his hands to examine your pussy closer. You moan when his fingers ghost over your hole, before pressing the cum that didn’t soak into the sheets back inside of you. “You’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hands reach up to cover your face, unable to handle the intensity of his words in combination with his lewd ministrations. You spread your fingers to look at Anakin once you felt him hovering over you. “Look at me, baby,” he tilts your chin up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You remove your hands to stare at him. “I can’t,” you shudder, closing your eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers caress your lips before the distance between you collapses and his mouth locks yours in a kiss. Your tongues swirled and danced, moving perfectly together. Even though you were both spent, it felt just as passionate as during sex. You projected all your longing for him into it; those unexpressed confessions of love. You hoped he could feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good to me, Padawan.” He sighed, breaking the kiss and dropping down beside you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You settled for leaning into him, pressing your face into his chest and nuzzling him. The smell of Anakin flooded your senses, and you purred with contentment. He hugged you closer to him. You could hear his heart still racing, and you wondered if he could feel yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though you had to be up in six hours for training, you felt drunk off of the intimacy you shared with your Master. Of course it was wrong, but that didn’t seem to matter. Not when he fucked you like that, not when he came inside you like that, and especially not when he held you so close that you couldn’t distinguish where your body stopped and his began. Rules had become irrelevant once you fell in love with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin eventually moved to extricate his limbs from your body, but you whined and gripped him tighter. “I need to clean you up, baby,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I need you,” you moaned into his chest, betraying the depth of your attachment: you didn’t want to let him go, didn’t want the moment to end. He laughed a little, and your heart beat faster at the sound; he didn’t laugh enough.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“Okay baby,” he said with a smile, and </span>
  <span>laid </span>
  <span>back down. This time his gloved hand moved to your head, stroking your hair, petting your Padawan braid. Tingles flooded your head, as you keened at his touch. The soft, repetitive motions eventually encouraged you to close your eyes. You drifted off inhaling your Master’s scent and feeling his loving touch. Tomorrow didn’t matter, as long as you had right now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day &lt;3 This is the first smut I've written to completion in eight(ish) years. This is largely based on my fucked up fantasies, but hopefully it does something for you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>